What The Diddley Is Crum Brul?
by slytherinslut13
Summary: The Weasley boys and are faced with a challenge beyond their wildest nightmares that they may not overcome. Slight Boy/ Girl kissing.


02:15

**A/N: A picture of the Weasley boy's bending over a cookbook looking perplexed popped into my mind one night, so I decided to go to town on it. I hop you enjoy! Hehe- GIRL POWER!**

**Disclaimer:** **All Harry Potter books, multi-media, ect. Belong to J.K Rowling.**

"Come on guys! We can do this! Right?" Ron said to his father, his brothers, and Harry.

"Right!" they chorused.

"So... can any of us actually cook a turkey, cake, or a... crum brul?" Harry wanted to know as he read off a list that their wives had left for them. The women had been preparing a big dinner to celebrate Hermione and Ron's recent engagement and Angelia – George's girlfriend- pregnancy for the past few days. They had decided to take advantage of Black Friday to go shopping that day, with a little help from their wands, of course. They had left the men some chores to do, like clearing out the shed- done- clearing the yard- done- and cooking some things. That was where they were stuck.

"Harry," laughed Bill. "I think it's pronounced 'Crème Brule'." Harry looked abashed for a bit, then looked around the magically enlarged kitchen.

"So where do we start?" asked Charlie, the only single guy there. The rest of them looked just as bewildered as he did, but then Mr. Weasley spotted a cookbook.

"Hey! I've seen Molly looking at those during a new recipe!" he shouted. The boys stormed over, and soon the cookbook was being flipped with a ferocity it had never seen before.

"I found a turkey... oh, wait, never mind, that's a duck." One of them said.

"Aha! Desserts!" said another.

"Guys!" cried Percy, bringing everyone to order. "Let's find the table of contents. The recipes should be categorized there." They looked at him as if they had never seen him before. "It should be in the front." Percy prompted when none of them moved.

For the next hour or so, the men chopped, stirred, baked, cooked, sewed, broiled, froze, basted, and carved various articles of food. When everything was in the oven, they decided to celebrate with a quick drink. Ron got a few beers out of the fridge, and they leaned back and relaxed for the next hour.

"Hey, shouldn't we have heard the alarm by now?" Harry asked, while George asked, "What's that smell?" All the men looked at each other, then ran to the kitchen. There was a small amount of smoke pouring from the stove- they had gotten there just in time. The Crème Brule had a small layer of blackened crust on it, which they quickly scraped off. They turkey was fine, just in need of a good basting, and the cake was "a perfect golden brown, but leaning towards the brown side." Thy looked at each other in relief, then made sure to set the timers, and then went back to the living room.

When the girls came home, laden with shopping bags, they stared a the men.

"Did you clean the yard?" demanded Audrey, Percy's wife.

"Yep!" they replied smugly.

"And clear the shed?" asked a largely pregnant Fleur.

"Mm Hmm." They replied.

"An did you cook the food?" inquired Ginny.

"Yes." The men sighed. "Come look!" They went into the kitchen, and some extremely curious women followed. They looked t the food, looked at each other, and nodded their approval. The men beamed as their respective partners hugged/ kissed them.

"Let's try the cake!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "Yes, boys, you can have some, too." The men cut the cake, served it, then waited until all the women had started eating, being the gentlemen they were- or wanting to get lucky, either worked. But they had no sooner put their forks in their mouths when Hermione exclaimed. "Eurgh! This is horrible! It's so salty! Boys, are you sure you didn't mix the salt and sugar up?" Te men looked at each other as the rest of the women spit their bites out onto their plates.

"Authur, dear, would you go fetch the containers you used for salt and sugar?" Mrs. Weasley requested. He went into the kitchen, and soon returned with two similar jars. Mrs. Weasley looked mad, then amused. She looked at the other women, then whispered something in Hermione's ear, who was sitting next to her. Hermione smiled, then told Ginny, who told Fleur, who told Audrey, who told Fleur, who told Angelina. They smirked, and then Mrs. Weasley turned to the cooks.

"Boys, I hate to say this, but those are both salt. I got a lot a bit ago when there was a sale." The boy's faces fell.

"Ron, Harry, you may no longer tease me about the mushrooms." Hermione announced. The rest of the family looked confused as Ron, Harry, and Hermione exchanged smiles.


End file.
